Never say never
Never say never is one of Rin Shibuya's image songs that made it's debut on THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 001 Rin Shibuya. The song's game debut was as a downloadable song for THE IDOLM@STER ONE FOR ALL, which could only be performed by Rin Shibuya. Never say never then debuted in THE IDOLMASTER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE, and can be unlocked by completing episode four of the main story. There's also a rearranged version for Anastasia included in 346Pro IDOL selection vol.2. The song is written by Akitaka Tohyama and Yuuta Yashiro, composed by Akitaka Tohyama, and arranged by Akitaka Tohyama and Junjirou Seki. __TOC__ Game Information STARLIGHT STAGE Videos STARLIGHT STAGE MV= |-| ONE FOR ALL MV= Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Zutto tsuyoku sou tsuyoku ano basho e hashiridasou Sugite yuku jikan tori modosu you ni Kakete yuku kagayaku kutsu Ima wa mada todokanai senobishitemo Akiramenai itsuka tadoritsukeru hi made Me o tojireba osaekirenai Mugendai no mirai ga soko ni aru kara Furikaerazu mae o muite soshite takusan no egao o ageru Itsumo itsumo massugu ni mitsumete Yowaki ni nattari mo suru yo sonna toki ni wa tsuyoku dakishimete Tsuyoku sou tsuyoku ano basho e hashiridasou Usu moya ni yume ga toketeku asa wa Tesaguri de hikari sagasu Ima wa mou surikireta omoide ga Yasashiku asu e no michi terashitekureru Me o hirakeba sugu soba ni aru Mitsukedashita kibou o shinjiteiru kara Tsuyoku asufaruto o kette guraundo no fensu karuku tobi koe Tooku tooku mada mienai ashita e Kitsui sakamichi ni mo makenai kimi ga kureta yuuki ga koko ni aru Tsuyoku sou tsuyoku ano basho e hashiridasou Ai ni tsutsumarete kizuita itsumo takusan no egao arigatou Zutto zutto massugu ni mitsumete Furikaerazu mae o muku yo dakedo itsumademo mimamottete ne Tsuyoku sou tsuyoku ano basho e hashiridasou Dokomademo hashitte yuku yo itsuka tadoritsukeru sono hi made Source: kokidokom |-| Kanji= ずっと強く　そう強く　あの場所へ　走り出そう 過ぎてゆく　時間取り戻すように 駆けてゆく　輝く靴 今はまだ　届かない　背伸びしても 諦めない　いつか辿り着ける日まで 目を閉じれば　抑えきれない 無限大の未来が　そこにあるから 振り返らず前を向いて　そして沢山の笑顔をあげる いつも　いつも　真っすぐに　見つめて 弱気になったりもするよ　そんな時には強く抱きしめて 強く　そう強く　あの場所へ　走りだそう 薄もやに　夢が溶けてく朝は 手探りで　光さがす 今はもう擦り切れた思い出が 優しく　明日への道 照らしてくれる 目を開けば　すぐそばにある 見つけ出した希望を信じているから 強くアスファルトを蹴って　グラウンドのフェンス　軽く飛び越え 遠く　遠く　まだ見えない　明日へ キツい坂道にも負けない　君がくれた勇気がここにある 強く　そう強く　あの場所へ　走りだそう 愛に包まれて　気付いた　いつも沢山の笑顔ありがとう ずっと　ずっと　真っすぐに　見つめて 振り返らず前を向くよ　だけどいつまでも見守っててね 強く　そう強く　あの場所へ　走りだそう どこまでも走ってゆくよ　いつか辿り着けるその日まで |-| English= Always at full speed, at full speed, I'll run to that place! Taking back the time that has passed, I run through with my shining boots. I can't reach it right now, even if I try to overreach… but I won’t give up until the day I finally make it! If I close my eyes, I won't be able to hold back because a limitless future is right there! I'll face forward without looking back and I'll also give plenty of smiles! So always, always keep your eyes straight at me. I may become a bit cowardly… at that time, hold me tightly. At full speed, at full speed, I'll run to that place! My dreams melt into a light haze and the morning searches for the light while fumbling about. Right now, my memories are a bit old but they gently light my road to tomorrow. If I open my eyes, it will be right there because I believe in the hope I found. I step hard on the asphalt and lightly jump over the ground fences and run into a far distant tomorrow I can't see yet! I won't lose to this steep hill because the courage you gave me is here with me! At full speed, at full speed, I'll run to that place! Embraced by love, I realized, thanks for all your smiles. Always, always keep your eyes straight at me. I'll face forward without looking back, so always watch over me, okay? At full speed, at full speed, I'll run to that place! I'll run as far as I need until the day I finally make it! Appearances and Recordings Appearances Games= *'THE IDOLMASTER ONE FOR ALL' | 765SHOP CATALOG Vol.10 edeN DLC *'THE IDOLMASTER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT STAGE' | Complete Chapter 4 of Main Story |-| Broadcasts= *'THE IDOLM@STER STATION!!!' | Broadcast 140 |-| Concerts= *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS + SHINY FESTA Special Party' *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS Dereraji Special Stage' *'THE IDOLM@STER 8th ANNIVERSARY HOP!STEP!!FESTIV@L!!! @ MAKUHARI' *'THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!! 2014' Recordings M@STER VERSION= *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA MASTER 001 Rin Shibuya' *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS ANIMATION PROJECT 00 ST@RTER BEST' *'THE IDOLM@STER CINDERELLA GIRLS STARLIGHT BEST 01' |-| Remixes= *'346Pro IDOL selection vol.2' | Never say never ~For Anastasia rearranged MIX~ References and Notes Category:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Discography:CINDERELLA GIRLS Category:Songs Category:Lyricist:Akitaka Tohyama Category:Lyricist:Yuuta Yashiro Category:Composer:Akitaka Tohyama Category:Arranger:Takafumi Satou Category:Arranger:Junjirou Seki